


BFB Drabble Collection

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: Small collection of drabbles I wrote about some of my favorite characters!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Can You Reach This?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter can be read with the characters as objects or humans.

Pin and Needle had a plan. There was a bowl placed on the top shelf. Snowball was sat in the corner reading a book, or pretending to read a book. All they had to do was convince Coiny to get the bowl down for them.

Pin poked her head into the next room, where Coiny was scribbling out ideas for… something. Pin had no idea what he was planning. “Hey Coiny!” She shouted, causing the other to jump in his seat. He spun around and glared at her. “What is it, Pin?” He crossed his arms in a huff. Pin grinned. “Could you help Needle and I get this bowl down?” She asked gleefully. Coiny raised a brow. “You’re taller than I am, and Needle’s taller than you. How could I possibly help?” He stood regardless and followed Pin to the shelf. Pin shrugged as they walked. “Well, neither of us can reach it.”

Coiny shook his head. “If neither of you can reach it, how am I supposed to?” He put his hands on his hips, frowning at his friend. Pin held up a finger, the wrong finger. “I’m sure you can!” She laughed. Coiny had a nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Needle was waiting by the shelf. “Oh, Coiny can you get this bowl down for us?” She asked upon seeing them and pointed to the top shelf. Coiny blinked. There was no way he could reach that. “You sure you can’t reach it?” He asked Needle. She shook her head, smiling. Yah, something was about to happen. Coiny sighed, might as well get it over with.

He stepped toward the shelf and reached above his head, not even scrapping the top shelf with his fingertips. Coiny huffed and stood on his toes, an ache shooting through his calves. He dropped down and folded his arms. “I can’t reach it.” He admitted, but when he turned to look for the girls they were gone. He screamed internally. 

Then he felt the floor shift behind him. Coiny spun around to see Snowball. “Oh hey, Snowball!” He felt almost relieved. Snowball grunted. “Hey, what are you doing?” He asked, looking down. Coiny rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed. “Ah, the girls wanted that bowl, but I can’t reach it.” 

Snowball glanced at the bowl, being eye level with it. Then he got an idea. “I got it.” Coiny was expecting to be handed the bowl. Instead, Snowball grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up so he could grab the bowl. Coiny yelped and quickly grabbed the bowl, wanting to be put down. “Good?” Snowball asked. Coiny’s voice shook a bit as his feet hit the floor. “Yah, thanks!”

On the other side of the room hidden behind a freestanding bookshelf, Needle and Pin watched in utter delight. Needle giggled. “You know I’ve always liked them both, but I think I like them more together!” She glanced over at Pin, who had a small recorder. Pin grinned back at Needle. “Oh yah! They’re so cute!”


	2. Too Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended to be read with the characters as humans but can be read with them as objects.

Coiny growled to himself. Snowball rolled his eyes and pat the man’s shoulder. He didn’t have any comforting words. He had some mean ones, but didn’t want to upset his smaller friend further. Coiny threw his hands up. “Look at them! As if being a normal height wasn’t enough!” He groaned in frustration. Snowball followed where he was pointing. Tree and Pen stood beside the vending machines. “They’re freaking giants!” Coiny hissed. Snowball sighed and crossed his arms. “Some people are just tall.” He tried to help Coiny dismiss his own agitation. Coiny wasn’t about to calm down. “And some people are on steroids! It’s not normal to be that tall!” He screeched. Snowball closed his eyes. He would just have to wait for Coiny to calm down.


	3. Basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to be read as humans, it's just weird if read as objects.

Pin stood in the middle of the court, eyeing the hoops on either side. “Hmm…” She hums in thought. Then gets a brilliant idea. “Hey, we should play some basketball!” She throws her hands up in excitement. Coiny looks up from where he’s sat on the bench. Needle sitting next to him. 

Needle winces at Pin’s overzealous energy. “Okay, but who would we play against?” She asks, trying to be loud enough that Pin can hear her. Pin shrugs. “I don’t know. Who else is here?” She glances around while speaking. Coiny leans back on his arms. “Well, the Free Smarts are just down the street. We could ask them to play.” He suggests, tilting his head to gesture to the street. Pin jumps up. “Yah!”

Pencil and Match glare at the van’s engine, smoke filtering into the air. Ruby pops up next to them. “So, what’s happening?” She asks, frowning at the smoking engine. Pencil growls. “What’s its look like, Ruby? The engine has gone out!” She yells. Ruby recoils, tears in her eyes. Match sighs. “Pencil, calm down. We can just get G.B. and T.B. to fix it.” 

Taking a deep breath, Pencil tries to calm down. “Yah, you’re right. I’m sorry, Ruby.” Pencil says, sounding exhausted. Then turning back to Match, “Not G.B.” Ruby sniffs and accepts Pencil’s apology. “It’s okay.” She mumbles, then wonders off to find Book or Bubble.

“Hey, Pencil! Match!”

The two girls glance up to see Pin waving them down. Match groans. “Oh, great!” She crosses her arms and steps away from the van. Pin skids to stop in front of them. “What is it, Pin?” Match asks, Pencil now beside her to back her up in case Pin wanted something stupid. Pin grins. “We’re going to play some basketball! Want to play with us?” 

“Uh…” Match puts a hand to her cheek, unsure. Book materializes beside Pencil. “Yah!” They answers excitedly. Ice Cube steps out from behind Match. “I want to play!” She smiles. Pencil rolls her eyes. “You don’t have ar-!”

“Sure, you can!” Pin shouts, interrupting Pencil. She then beams at Match and Pencil. “Are you two going to join us?” 

Match bites her lip, feeling under pressure. Pencil grabs her shoulder. “No, we have a van to fix! And that takes priority over basketball!” She scoffs, putting a hand on her hip. Then she glances to the side. “But you can take Book and Ice Cube. They’ll just be in the way.” Pencil complains.

"Great!" Pin throws her hands up, excited.


	4. Paint Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human or object, the kids are in school!

Snowball’s frown deepened. Lightening crossed his arms and shrunk in on himself, blotches of blue paint all over him. Ruby and Gelatin sat across from them, covered in splatters of bright yellow paint. The office door swung open, Match stepping out, looking disheveled. She sighs and shuts the door. “Okay… Well, that sucked.”

Ruby frowns up at Match. “Are we being fired?” 

“You can’t be fired as a student, Ruby.” Match sighs. “But you three are being suspended for a week.”

Snowball stands, Lightening shrinks further into himself. Gelatin pipes up. “A week seems kind of excessive.” Match groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You plastered an entire classroom with paint!” The kid shrugs. “We were trying to play paintball, but without the guns, 'cuz they're not allowed..." 

Match sighs and drags Ruby back to the van where Pencil is waiting for them. Snowball glances at Gelatin. "Who's coming to get you?" Gelatin shrugs. "I'm staying with Lollipop this week. So, she'll be here eventually. She has those boring business meetings for marketings and... stuff." Snowball nods and starts walking. "Let's go, Lightning." Lightning jumps up, quickly follows after his mentor.

Lightning fidgets with his fingers and glances up nervously. "You're not mad, are you?" 

"Nope." Snowball pops the 'p' and keeps his sight dead ahead. Lightning frowns, not really believing him. "You should tell Blocky though, he'll be more impressed." Snowball adds on. Lightning perks up, excited and relieved.


	5. I Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human or object.

Flower sits down and sprawls out over the table. Leafy frowns at her cousin and sighs. “Maybe you should take a break from social media?” Flower jerks up. “No! I can’t do that. I have to update my followers hourly! Or else, they’ll lose interest in me!”

Leafy sits across from Flower, clasping her hands. “Look, this drama is really getting to you. I can see that. I just think it would be healthier for you to not be online – Flower!” She hisses, seeing Flower pull out her phone to take a selfie and post a status. Flower shrugs. “What?”

“This is what I’m saying! You’re so absorbed by this you can’t even pay attention to what’s happening around you!” Leafy screeches. Flower frowns at the tabletop. “But people don’t like me in the real world…”

Leafy feels herself deflate at Flower’s heartbreaking admission. She takes a deep breath in. “Flower, I like you.” She says. Flower scrunches her nose. “Only because we’re related.” Leafy scoffs. “No! I am very particular about who I associate with! Regardless if they’re family or not!” Flower hums and glances at the wall, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of someone liking her beyond the screen.


	6. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human or object.

Lightening glanced between Grassy and Naily, then back at his cards. “Uh, what game are we playing again?” He asked, raising a brow. Grassy grins and throws their cards in the air. “Go Fish!” Naily gasped in surprise and whined. “I thought we were playing Old Maid!” Lightening sighed and dropped his cards. This was boring.


	7. Just Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human or object. Also I'm not writing out Bubble's accent - that's to complicated for my smooth brain!

Ruby sat between Bubble and Snowball, browsing on her phone. She scoffs. “Another temple tour ad! When will they get the message that no one is interested in this stupid temple!” She rolled her eyes. Bubble shrugs. “Well, Ruby some people do like temple tours.” Snowball huffs at her reasoning. “Like who?”

Bubble fumbles for an answer. “I don’t know… Someone? How else would they still have money to advertise if no one’s paying for the tours?” Ruby nods and sighs. “Yah, that makes sense, I guess.” She pockets her phone. She drops back into the grass, throwing her arms above her head. “Do you guys want to do anything fun?” Snowball glares out at the field where everyone is doing their own thing. “No.” He grumbles and crosses his arms. Bubble hums, agreeing. “This is fun enough, right?” She asks referring to them just being together. Ruby closes her eyes and groans. “I guess…”


End file.
